


Wanna Be Yours

by jushiiisushiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jushiiisushiii/pseuds/jushiiisushiii
Summary: Tobio Kageyama decides that he doesn't want to spend his life without Shoyo Hinata by his side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Shoyo is trans and is unable to play volleyball professionally due to an injury regarding his ankle that prevents him from being able to jump/run for long periods of time. I'll probably explain it at the end note lol
> 
> also, fun fact, kageyama is the youngest of karasuno's team! :)

Tobio finally lands back home in Japan after being in Italy for a long two weeks, and he sighs, waiting in baggage claim for what feels like hours. He blinks, stifling a yawn and grabbing his luggage. Suddenly, he perks up as he remembers that Shoyo will be home. In fact, the ginger boy is probably waiting for him, excitedly sitting by the door, practically buzzing. 

He stifles another yawn and pulls out his phone, ordering an Uber and dialing Shoyo's number. He brings the phone to his ear and rolls his luggage out of the airport as the call tone rings. 

"Hi, baby," Shoyo says, voice like a drink of water at three in the morning - refreshing, sweet. "I take it you've landed safely and are alive, then?" 

"Hi, honey. Landed, yes. Alive? Eh. Barely. I'm exhausted." Tobio looks for a green 2002 Toyota Camry. "I can't wait to see you." 

A soft rustling and Tobio just knows that Shoyo is nested in a bunch of blankets and probably wearing one of his shirts. "You sound tired, Tobi. Let me know when you're like, half an hour away from home and I'll make us your favorite meal and then we can cuddle and watch movies in bed until we fall asleep. Sound good?" 

Tobio smiles, picturing Shoyo's smile when he comes home, food on the table and taking his boyfriend into his arms. "Sounds perfect. My ride's here, I'll see you soon, bub. I love you." 

Another rustle and Shoyo says, "Okay! I love you too, see you soon. Be safe." 

\---

Tobio stands in the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button and doing his best not to fall asleep standing. Fuck. Maybe he wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to eat. He rubs his eyes, stepping out of the elevator and drags his luggage behind him, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. 

Walking down the hallway, he reaches their apartment, unlocking it and stepping inside, shoving his suitcase aside and dumping the rest of his stuff on the floor. 

"I'm home!" he calls out, walking into the living room and looking around. 

He hears music from the kitchen, and Shoyo singing along to it. Quietly, he makes his way towards the noise and stands just outside the door, so he can listen for a little bit longer. Surprisingly, Tobio actually recognizes the song -  _ Teenager In Love  _ by some American band he doesn't know the name of. 

Shoyo actually has a nice voice, as long as there's no one around to listen to him. It's soft, sweet and it's just. It makes Tobio feel all warm inside, like a good drink. Spreads the warmth throughout his entire body. 

He pads into the kitchen, keeping quiet and sees Shoyo swaying in front of the stove, singing and stirring something. Tobio smiles, stifling a laugh when Shoyo briefly air guitars, bouncing along with the tune. He walks closer, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's waist, making him yelp and spin, wielding a wooden spoon. 

"You scared me, asshole!" Shoyo says, smacking Tobio's shoulder lightly. 

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't hear me when I came home," Tobio protests. He tucks a curl behind Shoyo's ear and smiles. "Hearing you sing was a welcome surprise, though. I love listening to you." 

Shoyo blushes and averts his eyes, turning back around to tend to his skillet. "Shut up. I'm not as good as you make me out to be." 

"Better than me," Tobio says, looking at the stovetop. "And this looks really good, bub." 

Shoyo leans back against Tobio's chest, putting a hand on his. "It'll be done soon. Go set the table for me, please?" 

Tobio kisses Shoyo's temple, humming softly. He steps away and grabs dishes, utensils and a couple glasses, going to their little dinner table. It's big enough just for the two of them, really, which is all they need. 

\---

After dinner, they cuddle on their bed, not paying any attention to the show on the TV. Tobio dozes, head on Shoyo's chest and arms slung tightly around his hips. Shoyo mindlessly scratches Tobio's scalp, running his fingertips over the ravenet's bicep and humming softly. 

The rise and fall of Shoyo's chest is slow and steady, matching his heartbeat. Tobio shifts, running his fingers across his boyfriend's hip. He props himself on his other arm and leans up, kissing Shoyo long and soft. Shoyo sighs into the kiss, fingers stilling. 

"I'm sorry I'm so busy in Italy. I wish I had more time to call you and stuff," Tobio murmurs, cupping his boyfriend's face. "Practice and the team take up so much of my-" 

Shoyo stops him. "Hey. It's okay. I understand. It was the same way for me before I got hurt. Brazil took up all my time and we're still here, still together." 

Tobio sighs. Shoyo's injury prevents him from being able to use his ankle for a long period of time without support. When they go out together, Shoyo often brings a cane, and a volleyball player can't very well have a cane on the court. The first months after they found that out, Shoyo was devastated, falling into a depression that was hard to shake, and he still has bad days sometimes. 

He's better now and developed a habit of leaning his weight on his good foot. Sometimes he'll throw balls and, if he can manage, help Tobio practice his skills. He participates in matches as a bystander and helps Ukai coach at Karasuno. He'll even travel with Tobio and watch him play in his games. 

"I know. Still. I feel bad, being gone so much. Is there some way I can make it up to you?" Tobio asks. 

Shoyo looks at him, grinning with a glint in his eye. "Win." 

"Oh, of course. Besides that? Anything? A new set of cookware? We have way too much money," Tobio points out. 

Shoyo laughs, agreeing and says, "All I want is you, Tobio. I only want to see you and kiss you and make you smile. Nothing else matters." 

Shoyo squirms, rubbing his thighs together and complains, "I took my shot today and now I'm super fucking horny. You could help me with that if you wanna make it up to me so badly." 

Tobio grins and nudges Shoyo's neck, kissing it gently and slots his leg between his boyfriend's. Immediately, he feels the older boy soften in his arms like putty, tilting his head to allow Tobio more room. Shifting, he rests on his forearms and knees, kissing up Shoyo's face to kiss him on the lips, soft and slow. 

Shoyo whines, and rocks his hips against Tobio's thigh. He pushes the taller man away and wriggles out of his shirt and rips off his shorts. Tobio takes note of the lack of underwear and his heart skips a couple beats at once, cheeks flaring red. 

"Finger me?" Shoyo asks, voice breathy and high. 

His eyes are glassy, pupils dilated and lids hanging low over those brown irises. His face is red, and warm to the touch. Tobio smirks, shaking his head and kissing Shoyo's collarbones, sucking some light hickeys there. 

"Why not? Please? I'm desperate up here, babe," Shoyo whines, trying to push Tobio's arms down. 

Tobio murmurs, "I wanna make this last, little one. I haven't seen you in two weeks, I wanna take you apart and watch you crumble," as he kisses down Shoyo's torso. 

He kisses over his top surgery scars, kisses over his ribs, kisses over his tummy, sucking little marks the whole way down and Shoyo is practically whimpering with need once Tobio actually gets in between his legs. Even then, Tobio doesn't give him what he wants and sucks hickeys into his thighs and kisses just outside of where he craves it. 

"Baby, please, I… I need it," Shoyo moans, when Tobio ghosts his lips against those soaked folds. "Stop teasing me." 

Tobio takes his thumbs and spreads Shoyo, making the older boy protest and say something about lewdness and how it's embarrassing to be manipulated like that. All his words dissolve into moans when Tobio does finally put his tongue on him. 

Tobio sucks gently on his clit, licking it and running his tongue up and down, watching his boyfriend writhe. He takes his fingers and slips one of them inside, hooking up upwards and relishing the broken moan that comes out of Shoyo's throat. 

It honestly doesn't take long for Shoyo to cum, crying out Tobio's name and grinding back onto his face and fingers. He whines as Tobio takes his finger out and sits up. Watching with hungry eyes as his boyfriend takes off his shirt, pulling the fabric up over his head. 

Tobio tosses it onto Shoyo's face, playfully, laughing when the other boy laughs. 

Pulling the shirt off his face, he smiles up at Tobio with that bright, dazzling, wide smile he fell in love with so long ago. That sweet giggle, bright smile, beautiful eyes. Eyes that looked like warm earth in the sunlight, like hot chocolate in winter, with their long lashes and sparkling color. He just always looks happy. 

"You're pretty too," Shoyo says quietly, running his hands up Tobio's chest, cupping his shoulders. 

Tobio smiles, sincerely, leaning down and kissing Shoyo slowly. "I was staring again?" 

"You usually are," Shoyo says, cocking an eyebrow and running a thumb across his boyfriend's cheek. "I am gorgeous, after all. I could be a model." 

"You sure could. You really are the most beautiful man I've met. The most handsome. Absolutely stunning," Tobio murmurs, kissing Shoyo's neck, slipping his arms underneath his lithe frame. 

"I'm the only dude you've ever dated, Tobio. I'm fairly certain I'm also the only guy you've slept with, unless you've been lying to me about your volleyball trips?" Shoyo teases, rolling his eyes, lazily dragging his fingertips along Tobio's shoulder blades. 

"Yep," the taller man says, voice muffled against his boyfriend's neck. "I've been having wild orgies in Italy. Orgies like you wouldn't believe, Sho." 

Shoyo laughs. "Oh, please. You could never sleep with anyone else. I've got you hooked. Wrapped around my pinky finger." 

Tobio smiles, laughing softly. His hands are big and warm against Shoyo's sides. "You're right. I'm all yours." 

A smile creeps back onto Shoyo's lips, biting his bottom one. "And I'm yours, baby." 

Tobio hovers over Shoyo's smiling face, hands on either side of his head. He studies his face, taking in every freckle, every tiny acne scar, every line on his pink lips, every eyelash along his waterline. They've been dating for years now, seemingly ever since they met in high school. 

"Can I ask you something?" Tobio asks, touching Shoyo's bottom lip. His voice is strangely quietly, serious. 

Shoyo's eyebrows crease. He hums inquisitively, tilting his head. His palms are hot against Tobio's chest. His hair fans around his head like an orange halo.

Tobio breathes in, expelling his sudden nerves. "Will you marry me, Shoyo?" 

Shoyo's jaw drops, his eyes widen and a huge, uncontrollable smile spreads on his face. A brief expression of disbelief crosses into his eyebrows, quirking them upwards. "Wha- really? Are you serious?" he asks, breathlessly. 

As Shoyo sits up, Tobio leans up as well, settling back onto his heels. The ginger's legs are still propped over the taller man's thighs, but sex is completely forgotten.

"Yeah. I never want to be just your boyfriend again, I want to be called your husband. I want to call you my husband. I've… I've been thinking about this for a long time, but I want a wedding with you, wanna see you dressed in white and walking down the aisle to me. You've become so important to me, Sho, and I never want to spend another moment away from you," Tobio says, smiling, caressing Shoyo's face. 

Shoyo's beautiful earth brown eyes water, and his smile is shaky, but he's nodding, repeating, "Yes," over and over again, crying and peppering kisses all over Tobio's grinning face. 

Tobio holds him, hands and heart warm, nearly bursting at the seams with the mount of pure white love inside him. Once Shoyo stops kissing him, he leans over, opening his nightstand drawer, taking out a little velvet box. 

Shoyo takes it, and opens it, seeing a simple golden ring, with a single rose carved out of the gold with two little diamonds next to it. He takes it out, admiring it, beginning to cry again, wiping his eyes. He chokes back a sob with a hand over his mouth.

"Everything at the jewelry store was ugly and complicated, and I knew I didn't want that.  But then I saw this and I couldn't think of anything but you," Tobio says quietly, running his thumbs under Shoyo's eyes. 

"Put it on me," Shoyo says, voice wavering wetly, sniffing heavily. 

Tobio takes his left hand and the ring, gently sliding the golden band onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Lifting Shoyo's hand, he kisses his ring finger, then up his arm and onto his face, before landing a long, slow kiss on his new fiancé's lips. 

Sex is the last thing on their minds as Shoyo suddenly pulls away, grabbing Tobio's shirt and putting it on and tossing his fiancé some boxers. He grabs his phone and drags Tobio to the bathroom. 

"We have to take a picture and tell our friends!" Shoyo says in response to Tobio's inquisitive expression. 

Tobio stands behind Shoyo, who presses himself against his chest and the taller man wraps his arms around his little fiancé, nestling his head on top of Shoyo's. The ginger holds up his phone, holding out his hand. His smile hasn't left his face since the ring came onto his finger and Tobio finds it endearing. 

Shoyo snaps the photo, and he leans into Tobio further, sending the photo in their old, still active volleyball club groupchat (still called "VOLLEYBALL 🏐🏅"), sending a simple  _ I said yes! _

**Author's Note:**

> Shoyo got injured because he went to go spike the ball in one of his professional games and so did someone else on his team, and when they landed, Shoyo landed on his foot wrong and the other person landed on Shoyo's ankle, shattering it. Then it healed incorrectly and he can't walk or do anything too active for too long otherwise his foot starts to hurt and disables him from being able to walk, or run, or jump. He still plays volleyball, just not professionally and not for too long. 
> 
> While he was depressed after hearing that he wouldn't be able to play professionally, he started cooking more to give himself some busy work around the house, and to distract him. Because of this, he got really really good at making good food and he and Tobio often invite their friends to dinners. :)


End file.
